


Broken Promises And Lost Sisters

by WritingForKicksAndChicks



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Grey Harry, Independent Harry, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Powerful Harry, Rich Harry, new look harry, past dark harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForKicksAndChicks/pseuds/WritingForKicksAndChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had enough. He's lost his parents, his godfather, now Dumblefuck is trying to get him to cut ties with his friends. Hell no. Unfortunately, he tried the Dark Lord thing and he got burned, making his Godfather pay the price, so its time for a different course of action. He needs a purpose, a new style, a new attitude. And he knows exactly who can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unlocking The Truth And Torture (Harry's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's had enough. He's lost his parents, his godfather and now Dumblefuck is trying to make him cut ties with his friends. Hell no. Unfortunately, he tried the Dark Lord thing last time and got burned, making his godfather pay the price, and so he decides he needs a new purpose a new style, and a new attitude. But first he's goanna have a mental breakdown and kill his relatives.

The last coherent thought I had before I felt my carefully constructed control slipping away was 'oh hell fucking no!'. After that, everything was a blur of pain, blood and memories. The pain was particularly potent.

In the month that I had returned to The Dursley's since the disaster of the Department of Mystery's, I had been in my fair share of pain. Not all of it was physical, though there was plenty of that, and I had four weeks to brew over all my miseries, all my mistakes, when I wasn't choking in a puddle of my own blood, and I realized how stupid I had been, going alone with only a handful of fifth and fourth years to face off against Voldemort, and I couldn't understand why I did it.

Sure, I never wanted Sirius to be hurt, but what could I do? And it was completely unlike me, to rush off, and while that would be something Harry James Potter, the Golden Boy, would do, it wasn't something Harry Potter, the person, would do. I would assess the situation, examine all my options, then choose the one best suited to the situation, not rush in blindly, and dragging along my friends.

So I had been sitting on my arse like I was expected and simmering over everything and how it could have all been avoided, had Dumbledore just told me the truth for once. And that's when the owl arrived.

I numbly accepted the letter from the school owl, slightly confused seeing as I had already received my list of school books for this year and my birthday wasn't until tomorrow.

I opened the letter and slowly, my eyes scanned the very formal letter from Dumbledore, which was as followed.

Dear Harry Potter,

It is my deepest sympathies to you that I inform you of my decision to terminate your friendship with Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mister Ronald William Weasley. I am sorry, but as you know, Voldemort comes first and you have a responsibility as the Prophesy Child to kill the Dark Lord. Were you to complete the task set out for you, I will consider allowing you to reconnect with them. It pains me, but precautious must be taken to ensure the safety of others and it has become clear you are just too big a target to continue these friendships. Have a good day. Oh, and you'll be spending the rest of the summer at your relatives and all mail will be directed straight to me. See you September First.

Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Order of Merlin, First Class

Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards

Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

Grand Sorcerer

As those words computed in my brain, I was vaguely aware of the letter slowly burning into ashes as each breath became more labored and rage drowned out everything, even Vernon storming up the stairs, ready to deal his nephew another beating, and with a deafening crack, I was flooded by magic as my rage bypassed the bonds on my magic, shattering them, and accessing my magical core to its full capacity, there was unbearable pain in every single nerve in my body. It felt like I was burning from the inside out, melting my organs and then they were doused in ice coldness that made me scream in pure agony. then the pain was so bad that I was almost completely numb, until it targeted my brain, making me collapse, withering on the ground, but the pain was nothing compared to emotions tolling through me.

Anger being at the front.

I snarled and screamed, shaking uncontrollably as memories past through my mind of Dumbledork obliviating, manipulating and controlling not just my life, but the lives of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, even Fleur Delacour, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, who I just now remembered I was amazingly close with.

But all of that was nothing compared the white hot agony of realizing that bastard had erased the memories of my surrogate siblings, Luna Lovegood and Nevill Longbottom. And London... oh my god.... London.

I couldn't even process all the newfound memories when a new, physical, pain set in and I opened my eyes to realize my uncle Vernon was standing over me, repeatedly kicking me in the stomach, trying to stop my screaming, and he did, but not in the way he wanted.

With a mental push, I sent his monstrous body flying and his weight made my door completely shattered, but I wasn't done.

With a shudder, I could vaguely feel all my physical injuries heal, even the ones that were a decade old, and I felt a weight lift off my chest as the spells and charms that kept me looking like something the dog dragged in melted away.

I sprouted at least six inches, making me just over six feet tall, my sticks and bones frame gaining at least a hundred pounds of lean muscle, my dull green eyes turned crystal emerald green, though they shined with insanity, and my glasses fell away as my vision corrected, my chalky pale skin turn creamy and unblemished against defined features, my flat lips turned red and plump, like I had just finished a heated snogging session, and my hair, which had been limp and dead looking, grew out to my shoulders in dark silky strands, more wavy than messy, my scar gave a throb before I was enveloped in energy, power flooded me, making my hair fly back and my eyes pulsed AK green.

"What's wrong, Uncle Vernon?" I gave a childish giggle, tilting my head in innocent curiosity that looked just plain wrong compared to the twisted and dark look in his eyes.

"Now, listen to me, boy-" Vernon thundered, refusing to be cowed, but I calmly raised a hand, wandlessly silencing him, and suddenly his wife was running into the room with Dudley right behind them.

"Oh goodie, the rest of the family is here. What do you say, guys? Wanna play a game?" I asked childishly, my eyes shinning with sick amusement.

"What do you think your-" Aunt Petunia began to shriek and I only gave her one small glare, giving a childish pout.

"I've been good, I've done all you wanted, been your slave. but no more. Now, I'm going to play" I grinned and raised my hands, forcing them to their knees and I made them watch as I pulled Vernon up by his shirt.

"Can I borrow this?" I asked giddily and summoned his belt to me, making them all stiffen, but even in this state, there's not a chance in hell I would ever touch THAT.

I waved my hand and the belt was transfigured into a ten foot transfigured snake that hissed menacingly at the three petrified muggles.

*This man is a bad bad man. I need you to do something for me* I giggled through my conversation with the beautiful creature and it lovingly twined around my arm.

*I will do anything you ask, master* it replied obediently

*I want you to retrieve his heart for me. I want you to track through his body, take it in between your beautiful fangs, and bring it to me, without damaging his hideous skin. Can you do this?* I asked and the specimen bobbed it head.

Wandleslsy casting silence wards, I watched with avid attention as the snake darted forewords, twinning around the wales body and he gave a choking sob, seeming to think it was going to bite him, and was unprepared as it darted down and into his pants.

He screamed in terror and agony as my little friend slid into his arsehole, and he screamed and twitched, encouraging the others to scream as the snake disappeared into his body.

Seconds latter there was a wet tearing sound and Vernon's head fell forewords, then it snapped back as the snake emerged with the huge fat and disgusting heart in its mouth, though with a wave of my hand, Vernon opened his eyes and choked on his screams as he seen the snake set his heart at the feet of his nephew, who was smiling pleasantly, though there was nothing pleasant about the gleam in his eyes.

"You see, Aunt Petunia? I penetrated Uncle Vernon like he did to me all those years ago! Albeit with assistance. And now I have this little trophy for my troubles. However, we're not finished" I said and positioned Vernon in the right position to watched as I cast a wandless imperio on his wife and son, making them stand up, looking emotionless, they looked like robots as they stripped down naked and Vernon screamed and yelled as they began to kiss, his sons meaty hands playing with his mothers sex, her hands touching him in a very naughty manor.

For thirty minutes, I forced them to commit infidelity, giggling when Vernon threw up on them and they weren't phased, only encouraged.

"You see, Uncle Vernon, this heart is enchanted so your body hasn't received the message that you are in fact dead. Now, watch this closely" I smirked and suddenly Petunia was strapped down to the ground as her imperius wore off and she cried and screamed in horror, but Dudley was still touching her.

"You forced me to touch you like this, Aunt Petunia. You thought I didn't know, but I was one of many that you used to pleasure yourself. I mean, your so loose, anything could fit. Isn't that right, Dudley?" I asked innocently, handing my cousin his fathers heart and watched as he shoved it up his mother and she let out a moan as it hit her spot, making her horrified and disgusted as she bucked, trying to free herself, and that's when Dudley slid his prick into his mothers hole, pounding enthusiastically and with a desperation that entranced me.

Petunia came around her husbands heart and her sons cock.

"Good bye, Uncle Vernon" I giggled and summoned the heart, levitating the organ over the palm of my hand, and watched slowly as it sizzled and burned, making him scream in agony for ten minutes, before he died and I burned the rest of the body, then I turned to Dudley and made Petunia watch as I burned the word BULLY into his skin, all over his body in different fonts of different size, then I poured ice water into the wounds, making him scream and cry, but I just giggled and stood over him, watched him avidly as I crushed every bone in his body, then I set him on fire, burning away the remains.

"Please just kill me" she sobbed and I slid up to her, releasing her from the restraints.

"But we're playing, Aunt Petunia" I complained, giving a childish pout, making her choke on her sobs.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so-sorr-sorry" she hiccupped and a suddenly coldness swept over me.

"I know you are, but the thing is, I'm not" I smiled evilly and she screamed as I set her on fire, suddenly bored with her and I wandlessly packed all my wizarding things, leaving the room as it combusted into flames.

I made it to the living room when the pain hit me again and I collapsed to the ground, my body shaking and seconds later, I felt hands grabbing hold of me, dragging me out of the house and when I opened my eyes, I was in a unfamiliar place.

It was an infirmary, not that that was unfamiliar, I had been in the Hogwarts infirmary more times than I would like to count, but this particular infirmary was different.

I was stiff until I seen a face that sent warmth searing through me.

"Draco? What happened?" I asked groggily.

"What do you remember?" he asked coldly and hurt flickered up as the memories of teasing and laughing came to mind, along with one kiss, at the top of the astronomy tower, but then everything went dark because of the bastard Dumbledore's obliviating me.

"Pain. I got a letter from Dumbledore, he forbid me from talking to Hermione and Ron, I think I lost control. Then suddenly I have all these images in my head of things that never happened... did they happen?" I whispered and his coldness completely vanished.

"Do you remember?" he asked attentively and I knew he was asking about the kiss, but I was too cowardly to enter that territory with him, no matter how much I wanted to.

He deserved better.

"I was headed up to the astronomy tower for the meeting, I had to talk to everyone about something... I cant remember, but I think it had to do with Cho. oh yeah, I found out Dumbledore had written up a marriage contract, he tried to talk to Hermione and Ginny, but they refused... and then it goes dark" I explained slowly and he looked away to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Right. Well, you should get some rest, I'll contact the others, let them know your okay" he said and I sat up.

"Dray? Thank you. You saved my life, again, and I cant repay you, but after the meeting, I think its best I go. Things aren't as they were, with Sirius gone, I need to revaluate my plans, and myself. I cant do that here. I'm sorry" I said and he looked ahead steadily.

"Will you return?" he asked coldly and my face softened as I studied him.

"Of course I will, you cant get rid of me that easily" I smiled softly, eyeing his face and trying to read him, but he was closed off to me.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for" he said quietly, leaving me in the infirmary and I laid back in the bed.

I need a new perspective. A new look. A new attitude. I cant be dark, I cant be light, so I need to talk to someone grey, I need London.


	2. Another Day In The Life Of Being Half Vampire (London's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London gets a surprise visitor after work. And no, I don't mean she's a bank teller or a waitress. She's a demon hunter, because who knows demons better than another demon? Well, technically she's half vampire, but lets not get into specifics...

My life has always been one form of complicated or another, but this is fucking crossing the line...

I was one of those 'forbidden' children between rival families (or more like rival species) but you've got no idea just how deep this forbidden relationship went. Actually, it wasn't a relationship, it was two enemies bumping groins when they were looking for some rebellion.

My mother was a vampire. Yep... It's gonna be one of those tales...

Actually, she was the Queen, a witch that was turned into a vampire centuries ago. You would think she would acquire some form of maternal instinct in that time. But no, after doing the deed with my dad, she dropped me off at an orphanage, leaving me a bloodstone that would keep any homicidal tendencies under control until I was five. Then I was on my own.

My father, on the other hand, had no 'soulless demon' excuse to fall back on and he was just a deadbeat.

He never knew about me, my mother wasn't exactly forthcoming, and when I was five, I was already abnormally intelligent. Fun fact: vampires have super memory. And so, I was able to do some research and after stealing some money, I paid for a blood test. Here's the thing, when looking at the blood of a witch, they have very different chromosomes because their genes are so complex.

A regular human has 46, a chicken had 75 and corn has 20. We're all different and our cells are all unique, no two species are the same, not even two humans have the same DNA.

But I'm not going to give you a biology lesson.

That said, witches has 52 chromosomes and by having someone access my blood, it was easy to match my blood with my fathers because his chromosomes are so unique.

He was powerful and rich, from a powerful and rich family, so when faced with his half vampire daughter on his front door step, the decision was a no brainer.

He shut the door in my face.

At the time, I was five years old and a runaway after killing my foster mother and I had nothing to loose, so I climbed into his window and demanded he explain why I was the way I was.

You see, after five years of absorbing life from ancient vampire blood, I killed a human, my first human, and from then on, I was forced to feed every two to three days, preferably every day, and I had strength, speed and healing properties that were even better than a normal vampire, though I couldn't change into a bat or turn someone else into a vampire, but I could go out in sunlight and holy water doesn't hurt me.

My father explained what he was and what I was, then gave me $20,000 a year to keep my existence from his family, meaning he didn't want to air his dirty laundry and admit to siring a monster because he was afraid of what his family would do and he didn't want to risk being cut off from the family fortune.

I accepted the money and managed to rent a small apartment in his name, not that he knows that, and saved up my money for ten years, until I was fifteen, and that's where my life got super complicated.

Living on the streets, and being a vampire-witch, I met a lot of people, went a lot of places and did jobs for sketchy people in order to survive. however when I was nine, I was sent to England. I ended up in Surrey, where I met my target, Harry James Potter, who was worked so relentlessly and was so hopeless, that I couldn't kill him and instead took him under my wing, giving him food and shelter, teaching him how to master his feelings, then how to turn a situation to his advantage.

I was in Surrey for six months and me and Harry had become super close, so I gave him a magical cell phone to hide so he could text me whenever he wanted, so long as no one figured out he had it.

This lasted for two years when Harry was about to turn eleven and sent me a 911 message.

That was when I learned about British wizards and witches, who used sticks and funny words to cast magic.

I worked with Harry, him sending me different books and I managed to get myself some tutors. At fifteen I had a Master is Potions, Herbology and Charms and sometime during Harry's fifth year at that school, I got the feeling something was wrong, he hadn't talked to me in months, and so I went to check on him, but when I showed up, he didn't have any idea who I was. Immediately I knew this was Dumbeldore'e work. I wanted to kill him so badly, but I knew Harry wouldn't understand and I couldn't risk him hating me, so I had no choice but to return home.

A couple weeks later, I was hunting in town and I had cornered a woman. Now, here's the thing, because I'm not venomous, I don't turn people when I feed off them, and I'm always careful not to take too much because I only need a pint or two.

However, when Wyatt Halliwell, the Twice Blessed One and resident Golden Boy, came down the ally to see a demonically red eyed teenager with jaws locked on her throat, he yelled, orbing the woman away and I whipped around, ready to complain, because she had tasted really good, and then I leaned to the side as the atheme came at me and it only scraped me, but it was blessed iron and I screamed out in pain, ducking a energy blast and then I body tackled him to the ground, sitting on his back and pinned him down.

Then I proceeded to tell him if he didn't stop trying to kill me, I would bite him in the ass, somehow, I had managed to sound both whiny and threatening and he laughed in my face, so I bit his shoulder and he panicked, using his force field to blast me back and he looked ready to panic when I reassured him my bite wasn't venomous because I was only half vampire.

He was confused until I explained how because of my mother, I have to feed a couple times a week in order to survive, but my bite wasn't contagious and I didn't need to drain someone completely, I just needed a couple pints. He asked if I could survive off animal and I said only if I wanted to risk loosing control and killing someone, so he allowed me to hunt in the city, but only if I was careful not to kill anyone and he would do some research on me. a few days later, he arrived and told me he had talked to my mother and found everything I said was real, but, his family wasn't thrilled about letting a half vampire run around the city half cocked and told me that they wanted to vanquish me, but he managed to convince them that since I was half witch, I could be taught the craft and be of use to the greater Good or whatever.

I agreed to meet his family and Chris took an immediate disliking to me, though I didn't blame him since he was just concerned I would attempt to kill his family, but me, Peyton, Phoebe's youngest, and Melinda soon became close friends and I even dated Henry Jr for a while. thus being said, I spent a year learning the craft as I went, helping the Charmed Ones, Second Generation (Wyatt, Chris and Melinda), and dating their cousin, though we didn't last long before we realized we had nothing in common.

Over that year, I was able to control my power, which happened to be Molecule Inhibition, which was a much more violent form of Piper and Melinda's power to freeze. They can freeze time and blow things up, I can literally freeze every cell in the body, a power Piper had briefly when she was turned evil by this warlock that wanted to marry Prue, their sister who had died not long after. And my power for Molecular Manipulation, which was controlling an object on a molecular level, expanded. This power can mean a lot of things and normally someone can only control one aspect of the power. Piper controls two, Molecule Combustion and Molecule Deceleration, while I have Molecule Inhibition and Molecule Deceleration, which I discovered only six months ago and now it seems I have another one because just now, I discovered I also had Molecular Acceleration, which is to burn or melt the molecules of something, which just so happens to be the complete opposite of Molecule Inhibition.

Now, its not really the power that has me cursing my luck, because honestly its really cool, but more the situation it decided to turn up in. 

Of all the fights, of every single battle, of the thousands of demons, it decides to appear when we are raiding the new Source's coronation. Now, admittedly, the power might have saved my life when I blasted a demon into fiery bits right as he was about to kill me, but the blast sent Wyatt tumbling away from me and Chris immediately left my side to check on him, leaving me to stand over Melinda's defenceless form, since she had been knocked out by the blast.

"She cant hold them off alone" he snapped at his brother and sent a energy blast, making me duck behind a bolder, aware of the force field wrapping around Melinda and I peeked out after a minute of silence and they were both raising their eyebrows at me.

"Uh, I have a new power" I said awkwardly and Wyatt shook his head in frustration.

"Of all the times, you had to tap into that power now?" he demanded and I gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, but I cant exactly control it" I said, waving my head absentmindedly and gasped as the wall beside me was melted into a puddle of goo.

"That's awesome" Chris whispered and I looked at my hands.

"Uh. What do I do?" I asked Wyatt and he looked like he wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words.

"I've got no clue, lets ask mom. Your power doesn't look that different from hers" he said and I snorted.

"Your mom blows things up, I melt them. People can survive if your mom accidentally hurts them, so long as someone heals them. Tell me who can heal that?" I said waspishly, feeling very ill tempered.

"Does this power affect your mood swings as well?" Chris asked and I glared at him angrily and then suddenly the floor under him melted and he dissolved into orbs right before he could be sucked into the vacuum of magic that began pulling us in.

Wyatt dissolved into orbs, grabbing my hand and I grabbed the unconscious Melinda.

"This is going to be a problem" I told Wyatt and he nodded, looking concerned, but he hid it pretty well as he knelt down, healing Melinda.

"Yeah, well, we have bigger problems" Piper burst as she stormed into the room and I blinked at her furious expression.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked confusedly

"A boy is in my living room, bleeding and saying he needs your help. he says your going to kill him, but you'll get over it. He looks unhinged and he's defiantly not part vampire, so why is he saying he's your brother?" she demanded and I froze.

Harry... what have you done this time?


	3. Meeting and Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a emergency meeting with the others in his Inner Circle before leaving for San Francisco to meet up with London.

"Mrs. Malfoy, its lovely to see you again" I said casually as I brushed my hair and she didn't look impressed, her stance was firm, her eyes hard, her lips pressed together and her arms crossed in a no-nonsense way that I've only seen Hermione, McGonagall and Madame Pomfry ever accomplish.

"What do you think your doing out of bed? I specifically told Draco to tell you to stay in bed all day" she said sternly and I gave her a warm smile.

"I would love to stay, but unfortunately, Draco is calling a meeting and then I must be off. I have a date with an angry vampire" I chuckled, making her blanch.

"Vampire?" she asked and I nodded, turning to face her as I prepared to explain London.

"She was sent to kill me, but couldn't do it when she saw how my, ah, relatives, treated me and we became very close, unfortunately I haven't been able to contact her for several months and I'm afraid she's quite angry with me. Nut rest assured, she wont break too many of my bones, maybe just my nose, and my arm" I said thoughtfully, making her sigh.

"Draco warned me you could be stubborn, however, I didn't expect you to be so well spoken, especially considering all the complaining Lucius has been doing as of late considering your person." she looked very amused as she said this and I let out a laugh.

  
"Yes, I imagine I was very irritating, but rest assured, it was not my doing. Our dear Headmaster deemed it necessary to regularly obliviate and manipulate me. Not to worry, when I return, I do not doubt that I will have a stable plan of getting rid of him" I said and she looked at the heavens, as if searching for patience.

"And you must leave to do this? I'm fairly sure the group of intelligent young men and woman outside would be very interested in helping you take the esteemed headmaster off his high post" she gave a very sharp smile and I turned to the mirror, studying my new image.

I looked incredibly different, with my lean and muscular body, I had grown to just over six feet tall, with my bright green eyes pulsing AK green, my long silky raven hair was tied back into a low  ponytail, my arocrastic facial features were sharp, my plump lips were pulled into a small smirk, my teeth looked decidedly sharper, a fact I had forgotten until that moment.

London, in a n effort to save my life after a particularly gruesome demon attack, had given me some of her blood. Because she couldn't turn me, she had been desperate, but she never imagined the outcome, no one had. I could drink blood to heal and my reflexes with marginable quicker, almost as quick as hers, but i was stronger than her, and while she was faster, I was faster than the average full blooded vampire.

My dragon hide trousers were tight on my long legs and far more comfortable than they should be, my baskilt skinned boots were such a dark green they were almost black, my flimsy silk button up was open, revealing my hard chest and taut abs and I had a tattoo of a snake, a black mamba, twining around my left thigh, over my hip, around my waist, up my chest and jaws wide, fangs glistening as it prepared to strike my neck. It was an immensely impressive piece, with such detail and incredible shading that it looked almost real.  

I looked very good. No more of that sickly thin boy, with hideous glasses and limo dead looking hair and dull green eyes. No more of the boy that would bend over backwards to please that old cot, Albus fucking Dumbledore. Even if I never was genuinely that boy, I will never fold for someone else, I will only respect those who I personally know deserves it. But never will I be the sick fuck I had been the last time I recovered my memories, when I completely shed every goodness inside me and I destroyed anyone who got in my way. No. The world already had a Dark Lord, and I don't want to be a Dark Lord, it looks awfully lonely and when Dumbledore is gone and dead, or simply in prison and rueing the day he tried to make an enemy out of me, I want to move on with  my life. I want to find love, start a family some day, I want to be happy and no one will get in the way of that, not even myself. So I will never again risk my soul in that way. I will not turn into Voldemort, who is simply a shell of the man he once was. Tom had said he loved me, but he lied, he lied because he envied my power, wanted to use me to reach his own aims and never intended on being with me once he got what he wanted.

I cant be light, I wont be dark, so I will learn how to be grey, by the one person who knows how to do it best: London. The half vampire with a soft heart, who only wants to use her abilities to help people, but is unwilling to give up her edge, her hunger, and she uses that hunger in a way that will never be pure. She is dark, but only to those that deserve it. A guardian angel or a avenging angle, she is exactly what I need at the moment.

Never again will someone I love suffer because of my actions. If I hadn't gotten involved with Tom, Sirius wouldn't be dead and maybe if I had figured him out sooner, Sirius would still be here, laughing at me and teasing me about my crush of Draco, though I know that we could never happen because as a Creature Veela and he has a mate out there, a mate I know is not me.

"Good luck then, because I don't imagine your friends will appreciating you just up and leaving" Narcissa said, taking her healing kit and leaving me to my thoughts.

I wasn't alone long when suddenly several very angry people came streaming in, Hermione and Ron were at the front and I hadn't even turned fully around when everyone began yelling. The twins were glaring evilly at me, Luna, Ginny and Fleur looked ready to cry, Blaise, Theo and Draco stood at the back, standing with crossed arms and not looking very impressed with me. Daphne and Astoria weren't in here, but I already knew they were planning some sort of blackmail to make me stay, not that it would work, my mind is made up and I am probably the single most stubborn person on earth.

"Enough" I stated, my voice not raised, but the warning within my tone was clear and it made everyone halt their actions and stare at me as I turned to them, my arms crossed across my chest.

"You cant just leave. We need you, Harry, we-" Hermione began and I turned to her.

"And I am of no use to you without a plan, which I cant form until I can confirm my goals. Its simply not enough to rush in, guns blazing, so I will be leaving. I will check on some connections of mine and I'll be back in time for school. However, you guys need to lay low. Until I can figure out our game plan, it is incredibly dangerous to run around half cocked" I said sternly and they looked like they wanted to argue, but they of all people knew it would be useless.

"What if we need your help?" Astoria whispered from the doorway, tears glistening in her eyes and I winced.

Astoria and Luna have always had a special hold on my heart, thankfully only one of which was here. I knew Luna would be ignoring me for a while because of my decision not to go after Draco. She wanted me to be happy, but I couldn't be happy knowing there is a chance I could tear apart mine and Draco's friendship, and then there's the risk of him tossing me to the side once he finds his mate, which I know he will, even if he denies it and says all he wants is me.

"I will be there, all you have to do is call my name" I smiled.

It was a recent victory of mine that I created using what London described of a whitelighter being able to come to their charge, no matter where they were, and I adjusted it, creating a spell that I cast on all of them so if they were ever in danger and they said my name, I would be notified and I would immediately be able to apparate to them, even through the trickiest of wards.

"Alright, fine. You can go, under one condition" Daphne made her appearance, stalking up to me and I met her glare, trying not to let that look intimidate me, but damn it, I had seen her in action and that glare was one I had taught her myself.

"Depends what it is" I said clearly and all the other guys winced on my behalf.

"I want you to come back without a scratch, and I want you to figure out a way to be happy while you plan our next move" she said and I let my lips curve into a smile.

"I'll try, but happiness has always seemed to evade me" I said truthfully and she gave me a piercing glare until I relented, giving her a small nod, making her smile and pull me into a hug.

"Stay safe" she whispered, backing up and letting the other girls bombard me with hugs and the guys clapped me on the back, all except Draco, who just starred at me with a vacant expression.

"Well?" I asked him and after meeting my eyes, he gave me a nod and stepped forewords into a hug.

"Please don't get yourself killed" he whispered into my ear before stepping back and Astoria reluctantly handed me back my trunk, making the others laugh as she removed all the hexes and jinxes, with a few nasty dark curses that made all the guys wince again.

"Remind me never to mess with you, Tori" Blaise muttered and she gave them all an angelic smile, making Hermione laugh and pull her girlfriend into her side.


End file.
